The Clandestine Order
The Clandestine Order,' '''also known as the Secreteers, are a group of men and women who specialize in keeping the Imagine Nation under wraps from the rest of the world. They are a mystery even to the Inner Circle. Description Not much is known about them, only that they work closely with the Mysterii and travel around to keep secrets. Only its members are allowed to get close. Tasks The Secreteers work to both hide and defend the Imagine Nation. Their job is to hide the secrets of all the citizens of the Imagine Nation as well, and manage Cognito for those who want to live there. The Secreteers are mostly known for going out to the Real World when a fight between heroes has gotten out of hand and people who shouldn't have seen it were there to witness the moment. The Secreteers arrive and erase the witnesses' memories of the event, as well as for the heroes that might've seen the arrival of the Secreteer at work. Rarely they grant passage for the heroes and villains, but they also keep secret the memories of those they wipe away their memories. Their residence being in Cognito, the Secreteers, most likely, hide out here as much as heroes and villains do, Mysterii running around, probably running errands for themselves and Secreteers. For those who want to move into Cognito, the Secreteers implant a map of the borough to the people who wish to live in this place, as Cognito is as mysterious as their owners. History It's not known when the Clandestine Order is started, just assumed that it's as old as the Imagine Nation, as they've kept it hidden for years. Because no outsider is allowed, not much is known. Years prior to the events of the book, its matriarch, Oblivia, was getting ready to put aside her job and be replaced by a special Secreteer, Tabula Rasa. Everyone in the organization figured she'd make an amazing leader some day, already being groomed for her position. However, Rasa met Solomon Noteworthy, both falling head over heels. The Secreteers found about the romance and tried everything to keep them apart, and no matter how many times they wiped Solomon's memory, he kept remembering Rasa one way or another. Left with not many choices, Oblivia completely wiped Solomon's identity and even that of his family to forget him. Solomon was then sent away into space with the identity of Solomon Roka, unbeknownst to him leaving a pregnant Rasa. The Secreteers hadn't realized Rasa was pregnant either until after they got rid of Solomon, but were ready to dismiss her from the order. No sooner after Rasa had given birth, however, the Rüstov invaded, and Rasa was one of the infected by the Rüstov. It's assumed that with no other choice, fellow Secreteers killed her. The baby, who would turn out to be Jack Blank, was lost in the commotion, and it wasn't until years later that former Secreteer, Hypnova, figured who were Jack's parents and decided to reveal it to him. Known Members * Oblivia (current matriarch) * Tabula Rasa (deceased) * Hypnova (formerly) * Obscuro (deceased) Trivia * No member can start a relationship or family, as revealed with the case of Rasa and Roka. * All Secreteers seem to have the ability to teleport and wipe away memories, though it's not known whether this is something taught or they were born with. * While the Clandestine Order is known for controlling Cognito, it seems they can live wherever else they wish, as Hypnova is shown to live on the docks of Varagog Village. * They're mentioned in the ''Accidental Hero but make a true appearance in the Secret War and the End of Infinity. Category:Organizations